SON OF CHAOS
by XxsonofchaosxX
Summary: Even though annabeth betrayed him, he still has for love for the gods. As percy returns, a war begins. but even with the olympians and chaos's warriors combined, can they stop the true threat
1. Chapter 1

percy/atra's pov

I am Atra, adopted son of chaos. I am the most powerfull person in all the universes and 2nd to nobody except chaos. It has been over 100 melinia since i have been to camp half-blood.

(flashback)

A month after the giant war, a new son of posiden came and had a ego 10 times the gods in their godly form. He supposably killed a gorgon on the way here. After that everyone loved him, its not that i wanted the attention, i just wanted to be remembered. Posiden even claimed him as his favorite son. The next day i was going to purpose to annabeth, until i hear to people making out by thalia's tree. i wasnt going t let that stop me until i heard,"i love you annabeth". i stopped as she said, "i love you too, nathan." I stepped out from where i was hidding,"i cant belive you annabeth, i loved you.""percy oh my gods im so-""forget it annabeth". After that i vowed never to step foot back on camp half-blood.

(flashback over)

"master atra, we are about to land." torrent said. "okay thank you torrent" i said putting on my armor and my hood. We arrived at the came and was greeted by the gods. "Atra, thanks for your help against gaea and the titains." zeus said. "you seem sad, whats troubling you?"i really wanted to know whats wrong. "it was a young hero named percy jackson who has been missing for the last 100 melinia, his father disowned him, his girlfriend cheated on him , and i never got the chance to tell him he was my favorite nephew." "do you truly miss young percy?" all the gods and goddess nodded their heads most with tears, only posiden and athena werent crying. Athena was upset that percy left cause annabeth was never the same. Posiden knew he was wrong, but knew percy wasnt coming back. "I think its time i reveal myself." i took off my hood and said,"it is i, percy jackson, savior of olympus, defeater of titans and monsters, bearier of the curse of achiles, and son of chaos, no longer posiden." the last part i spat at posiden. All the gods looked takened back, while all the goddess were asking percy what happened when he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Son of chaos. Not Poseiden." he spat towards the gods. I couldnt belive that percy was here. I mean, I cant believe what i did. It felt so right until percy left. I walked up to him and said, " Percy, is that really you?" He turned from hestia and saw who i was and glared at me. "So, daughter of athena, how have you and the son of poseiden been? It has been some time since ive been here." That had hurt me. Bad. Percy thinks im dating nathan. Nathan had broken my heart more times than i could count, whereas percy never even came close. i can see that percy is more serious. like he hasnt smiled in a good while. I guess what goes around comes around. "Percy, im sorry." I said nearly crying. percy flew into the air and yelled, "FATHER, you have sent me. Now send my warriors!" Everyone gasped. the gods took out their weapons. Percy alone could kill us, but with a army he could finish all the olympians. Then a man in a black coat appeared out of a portal. Percy went to him and bowed down. Percy actually bowed down. "father, where is the army?" he never bowed down to poseiden. Everyone was looking at Athena trying to figure out who it was. " I am chaos, creator of all universes. The father of Atra. You know him as percy jackson. Do not anger him or he will kill you. He is here on my will and against his. He would rather let you die, but thought about the state his 2nd favorite planet is. chaos said that last part looking at me and posieden. Zeus looked pissed. "We are gods. We cant be killed." Chaos sighed. "If i can kill you, so can Atra. he has all my powers. Atra, i shall send your sister shadow and your friend void for now okay. and do your best not to destroy anymore national monuments like you did with the wall of china." Chaos laughed. Percy on the other hand just stood their. "I shall not harm the olympians or their campers." Then i saw 2 people show up. one in a black hood. one in a grey one. the one in the grey hood stepped forward and said, "i am shadow." then the black hooded person said, " i am void" i hope they meant it when they said they werent going to attack camp


	3. Chapter 3

percy

when samantha and joseph arrived, i was more than happy. Samantha and Joseph didnt have hoods, so they just introduced themselves as viod and shadow. then the gods left. "i missed you samantha." she smiled,"i missed you too, starboy." then i hugged her. joseph came with annabeth, jason, nathan, grover and a little girl i didnt know." percy, its good to see you again." jason said slapping my back. i stared at him. "umm okay. so jason how are you and your wife?" i asked. "just fine"he said turning red. i walked to the girl next. she looked about 7 or 8. i knew she was immortal. "hi, whats your name?" i asked. she glared at me. "i am may jackson. daughter of posieden." she said daring anyone to challenge her. then everyone started backing up. i felt the wind pick up and heard waves crashing." i call forth from the underworld SALLY JACKSON." i yelled the last part. then my moms ghost appeared. she looked around and saw me. "oh percy, i missed you so much. ma-macy?! how. when did you 2 meet?" i was happy to see my mom, but this was buisness."just now." i told her. she got a sad look on her face." percy, when you left...i replaced you with her."she said with tears in her eyes. i was beyond mad. tornados formed, lightning striked down everything, fires forming, waves crashing. i couldnt believe that my mom replaced me. i was on the verge of destroying everything, but someone stopped me.

Hestia

I saw how Percy brought back sally to life. But then how he found out that she replaced him with the arrogant daughter of Poseidon. Fires started, lightning struck, tornadoes formed. I ran up to Percy and hugged him. He stopped everything. We turned to look at the camp, and saw that it was destroyed. Chiron came up to us. "Perseus Jackson, I can't believe that you destroyed my camp. You should-" was all Chiron could say before Percy glared at him. His form changed until he had long blue hair that reached his midback, eyes that held flames in them. He was more built too, with the body of an angel. "Chiron, since you say this I shall not join this battle. Goodbye." Percy said as he flashed away. "Chiron, why. I thought you was better than this." I said and I left

Annabeth

Wow, Percy has alot of power. I can't believe that I cheated on him. I miss Percy. He was so much better than Nathan. What did I even see in that cheating bastard? I don't care any more. Cause now he is gone again. then I heard the horn blow 3 times signaling an attack. "not again." piper yelled. When we got to the hill we saw Nathan get impaled by kronos's scythe. Everyone cheered until we saw kronos. "ok...campers charge!" Jason yelled. We all charged toward the monsters and began the fight. I saw Jason head straight for kronos. He slowed time, right when he was about to cut Jason's head off, Percy cut his body in half. "Charge, on your honor for peace." he yelled. I looked at Chiron and saw he was happy. We all fought even harder. We finished the rest of the monsters in 10 minutes. " thank, where's Percy? Where is anyone from the chaos team?


End file.
